1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detection device and a monitoring system for detecting an exercising state, and more particularly to a detection device and a monitoring system for detecting whether the exercising state of a user is in balance.
2. Description of Related Art
The advantages of exercising are well known. Doing exercises not only strengthens the heart and lungs, but also improves blood circulation. In order to do exercise in a limited indoor space, presently most of the gyms have physical training equipments, such as exercise bikes. A user can also buy an exercise bike to do exercise at home.
In general, a conventional exercise bike is equipped with a fitness monitor. The fitness monitor can display physical information of the user, such as heart rhythm and calorie consumption. However, the user just only gets the information about the present fitness states. The user cannot learn whether the exercise posture is accurate and appropriate or not from the fitness monitor.
For example, every user is used to do exercises in a certain posture. When the user rides the exercise bike, the force supplied from the right foot and the left foot may not be balanced. The force supplied from the left foot may be larger than that supplied from the right foot. If a force difference between the left foot and the right foot is large, the force difference will become a burden of the user. As time passes, the force difference easily affects the physical coordination of the user. The risk of being injured exists.